Klunks girlfriend
by tigerleah
Summary: What if klunk had a girlfriend and one day he brings her home! KlunkxOC
1. Bella

Hey! I got a new story here about Klunk which I have had in my head for a while! Klunks a boy in this fic!

Klunks POV

I was walking on the path on top-side as my owners call it. I got here by a tiny hole in the sewer wall that leads into a ally.

I have been doing this for a week since I meet this girl this one day, her name was Bella and she was cute.

She was small and 3 years old like me but I was older then her by 2 months and she was tabby coloured with cute long whiskers.

Me and Bella have been seeing each other through this hole week and thats where I am heading now to her owners appartment which is on the second floor but we meet at the bottom of where the entrance is to get to the flats.

I escape to go and meet her everytime my owners go out for patrol as they like to call it.

I was nearly at the place we are going to meet and I saw her standing there waiting for me "Klunk" Bella shouted in our cat language to where I am, where we rubbed our heads together. Did I forget to mention where dating.

"Hey Bella" I said "so what are we doing this night" Bella asked "we're going to have a walk" I said "but we always do that, why don't we see your owners, you have seen mine" Bella asked "I know I have seen yours but I like the way the moon shines on your fur" Klunk said "arw klunk you are so cute" Bella said licking my cheek "thanks hun but there is also this annoying turtle who gets on my nerve down there and he will annoy me even more when he sees us together" I said "and who is this turtle called" Bella asked "Spike" I said nearly spitting out the name.

"Arw but Klunk you know I don't care what people says because I am always happy with you" Bella said licking my cheek again "come on then, lets go and see my family but some are on patrol or whatever that means" I said and we both started walking and talking until we got to the hole that lead us into the sewers.

"Sorry about the smell" I said "I don't care, just as long as your happy down here" Bella said and I licked her cheek "ladies first" I said which made Bella giggle and she walked through the hole and I followed after her "well come on Bella, this way" I said walking past her and wrapping my tail round hers.

We walked until we got to the layer and I un-wrapped my tail from hers and took a deep breath "Klunk stop worrying" Bella said "sorry" I said licking her cheek "come on" Bella said and started scraching the door like I do if I wanna come in and I kinda went blank for a minute "Klunk are you alright" Bella said coming over to me and when she did the layer door opened and I find to see one the turtles call Master Splinter "ahh klunk I was starting to worry and I see you bought a long a friend" Master Splinter said and I looked up nervously and Master Splinter stepped to the side and was waiting for us to come in but I was still stuck in the same position but Bella came over "come on Klunk were alright to go in" Bella said ad I shook my head and then me and Bella walked into the lair and walked over to the couch which I jumped on and Bella followed behind me.

"Oh hey Klunk and who is your little friend" said a voice I know to well "none of your business Spike" I said. I noticed Master Splinter saw Spike taughting us so he picked up Spike and put him in the room the turtles call Raph's "come Spike, i think it is time to put you in your cage" Master Splinter said which made me smile.

While Master Splinter was out me and Bella started to rub each others faces until Bella layed down and I layed next to her, Master Splinter came in and saw us "klunk am I suppose to asume you and your frined are dating" Master Splinter said with a smile "yeah we are" I said but all Master Splinter could hear was our cat language but I think he gets the drift of us dating and me and Bella fell asleep like that.

Me and Bella woke up to the sound of 4 teenage boys "I see why your tired all the time" Bella said looking me "you have no idea" I said back with a smile and that was when we heard the lair door opening so we looked at the door and saw 4 turtles walking in chatting and some laughing and they walked straight past us which I was thankful for "gosh Klunk they are really loud" Bella said which got my masters attention "Bella" I said "what" Bella said "hey Klunk whose your friend" said my favourite turtle Mikey "arw it looks like they are in love" said the turtle known as Donnie "he looks kinda scared that we spotted him" said the turtle known as Leo " arw my big boy is growing up" said Mikey "big boy?" asked Bella "shut up" I said with a smile "hey guys I want to test something out which I worked on" said Donnie "and whats that" said Raph "I made something that goes in your ear and you can understand what animals are saying" Donnie said "why would you make something like that" asked Leo "I was bored and had some free time" Donnie replied "ok then go and get them, how many did you make" Leo said "4 so one each" Donnie said and ran off to his work "well while he is doing that, I am going to get Spike" Raph said and walked off to his room.

"oh no, not Spike" I said "oh come on Klunk you will be fine" Bella said licking my cheek "arw, aren't they just adorable" Mikey said which made me and Bella look at him "Mikey I think you just ruined there moment" Leo said.

Don came out of his lab holding 4 pairs of ear plugs and Raph came out of his room holding Spike which he set down on the couch arm "guys put these in" don said and they all put in the ear plugs and I could see that they where waiting for one of us to talk and as always it was Spike "Klunk" Spike spat out the name "Spike" I spat out and I could see the turtles are shocked at what we are saying "I see your as geasey as ever" Spike said looking at me "I see you still got a brain the size of a pea" I said "bring it greasey" Spike said "bring it pea-head" I said back and I could see the turtles with shocked faces at our fight "Klunk, Spike stop it" Bella said "sorry Bella" I said "can I ask what made you go for a flea bag like him" Spike said "hey don't talk about my boyfriend that way" Bella hissed "I think I will put Spike back in my room" Raph said quickly picking Spike up and running to his room while telling Spike off.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked "lets just say ever since the day I met him he has been having a tamtrum like his master usually does" I said "Klunk" Bella said whacking me over the head with her tail "what" I said "stop being rude" Bella said "oh come on they are my family" I said "doesn't mean you can be rude" Bella said "sorry" I said "apoligy accepted" Bella said walking towards my family and I had a smile on my face and I ran after her until I was by her side "so while we can talk together why don't we talk" I said and Bella shook her head smiling "you never stop being crazy" Bella said "well thats the reason you love" I said smiling "true" Bella said "Klunk and Bella sitting in a tree k-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second comes mar-hey that hert" Mikey said while getting whacked by Raph who just entered the room "master do you seriously have to imbarrass me" I said looking at my master "erm yeah, thats the hole part about being carzy" Mikey said "Raph would you do the pleasure" I said "you don't have to ask" Raph said clicking his knuckles and then whacking Mikey over the head "ow" Mikey said.

"Bella don't you think we should take you home" I asked "can I ask a question" Leo said "you just did but go on then" I said "you hang round with Mikey to much, anyway how did you get on the surface level" Leo said while Mikey said hey when he said I hang around with him too much "I sneaked out when you guys went out on patrol or whatever you call it" I said "how did you sneak out, we're ninjas in training" Leo said "I live with a family of ninjas don't you think I would learn some tricks" I said "true" Leo said.

"Come on Bella lets get you home" I said "can't I stay here" Bella said "why would you do that" I asked "it is much more funner and my master treats me like a little kid" She moaned "Bella, we are only 3" I said " I know but you would think she would be a lot more funner" Bella said "fine let me ask, can she stay or not" I said to my owners with wide cat eyes "I swear Mikey he gets that puppy dog eyes from you" Donnie said which made me smile "fine she can stay" leo said "thanks Leo" I say happy while licking Bellas face while the turtles are arwing at us.

In the morning!

"Morning Bella" I said streching on the couch cause that is where we slept "morning Klunk" Bella answered "so whos your favorite owner out of my family" I asked "it would have to be Leo because he is calm but also crazy and that is what I am like" Bella said "well he would be up in the dojo doing ninja excercises" I said "could you show me the room" Bella said and I nodded and went to the dojo and she walked in while I went to the kitchen.

I saw my master in there with those ear plugs in "morning master" I said "morning klunk, wheres Bella?" Mikey said "in the dojo watching Leo, she said he is her fav out of this family but she loves me more" I said which made Mikey laugh "OMG I have got to tell Leo this" mikey said whipping out his t-phone as they call it and texted Leo.

Leo's POV

I was practicing in the dojo when Bella came in "hey Bella" I said and all I got was a meow so I quickly went to my room and got the earplugs on and went back into the dojo "lets try that again, morning Bella" I said "morning" Bella said

"what you doing in here" I asked while doing a kata but I got a message on my t-phone and I read that it was from Mikey _'Klunk just told me that Bella sees you as a fav owner' _I read it and then looked at Bella "you seriously see me as your new master" I said "well yeah, you kinda have the same personality as me and that is what a cat searches for in there master" Bella said "huh never thought of it that way" I said "so can I call you master and erm live here" Bella said "erm sure if you want and you could be my cat if you want" I said and all I saw was a flash of tabby colour run to my legs and the next thing I know is that I feel fur on my legs and I hear "thank you, thank you, thank you" Bella said "no problem and why did you leave home" I said "please don't tell Klunk or he will go beserk" Bella said "I promise" I said nealing on one knee so Bella can jump up onto my leg "my old owner used to how could you say it hit and kick me" Bella said and I was shocked "well now Bella you have a new master and a new home" I said which made Bella smile "come on, why don't we go and get breakfast" I said picking Bella up from my knee while holding her but not too tightly "ok" Bella replied and we walked off to the kitchen.


	2. Mine's better

Heres chapter 2 for Klunks girlfriend!

Leo's POV

I walked into the kitchen with Bella in my arms and I saw Mikey and Klunk talking to each other wich made me smile. I put Bella down on the floor then I got a bowl out from the cuboard and then put one of Klunks poaches on it then I watched Bella eat but then I noticed Mikey looking at me.

"What" I asked him "sorry I didn't see you and you made me jump and did you just feed Bella one of Klunks poaches" Mikey asked "yeah and I don't see how Klunks gonna be jealous of his girlfriend" I said and then looked at Klunk "what I don't mind and I don't see where else your gonna get cat food" klunk said who is sitting on the table.

Bella jumped up next to Klunk when she finished her breakfast and she started rubbing Klunks head which I thought was cute.

"Mikey training is in 30 minutes so we better wake up the guys" I said and Mikey nodded and went off to wake Don and I went to wake up Raph which would easy.

I got into Raphs room and started to think on how to wake Raph up when I saw his radio on his desk and theres one channel Raph hates and thats classic so I put the radio next to his head, turned the volume on full and then I turned the station on the classic channel and then finally I turned on the radio and it was loud but the funny part was Raph falling out of his bed screaming.

"hahahaha" I said and I couldn't stop and I even felt some tears coming from my eyes from laughing so much.

"stop laughing" Raph said and I did but there was still some giggles coming out "sorry...can't...stop...laughing" I said with giggles coming out as well.

When me and Raph got to the kitchen I saw Mikey talking to the cats and Donnie drinking coffee, oh how I hate that drink.

Klunks POV

When Mikey and Leo went out of the kitchen me and Bella decided to go and see Master Splinter "Klunk it seems your friend can't stop being near you" Master Splinter said "yeap and I don't want her to stop either" I said but I know he can only hear our cat language.

Me and Bella went to a wall in the dojo and then 4 turtles came in and so did Spike and Raph placed him right next to us but I could see that all 4 turtles still had the ear plugs in.

Me and Bella layed down next to each other while Spike just watched us "you know my master is gonna beat yours" Spike said "no way mine is better" I said

"no he is not"

"yeah he is"

"not"

"is"

"not"

"is"

"not"

"is"

"not"

"is"

"oh shut up you 2 because every one knows my master can kick both of your masters butt in a matter of seconds" Bella said "oh yeah and who is your master" Spike said "the one that is beating up your master" Bella said and we all turned round to see Leo beating Raph in a sparing match "well he got lucky today" Spike said "Spike every time where in here Leo always beats Raph up" I said and Bella stick her tongue at him.

"What are you 3 arguing about?" Donnie said looking at us "Spike says Raph can beat up my master and I say he can't and then Bella says her master can beat up anyone" I said "ok so I know klunks master is mikey adn Spikes is Raph but whos master is Bellas" Donnie asked but also getting the attention from the others "mine master is Leo" Bella said "ok then Bella is correct" Donnie said "hah beat that" Bella said to me and Spike "well yeah mine can win at video games" I said "true" Bella said.

"ok, what is going on over here" Leo said "don't worry we have figured it out" I said "yeah but what was it about" Mikey asked "it was about which master could beat up who" Donnie said "and who won" Raph said "me" Bella said "wait who is Bellas master" Raph asked "Leo" Bella said "wait wait wait, Leo has a pet" Raph asked "erm yeah" Leo said getting on one knee and then Bella ran up to him and jumped up on to his leg and Leo started stroking her.

"ok now that the fight is over can we please go and get pizza" Mikey asked "did you just say pizza" I said with excited eyes "Mikey why is your cat so happy for pizza" Donnie asked "I don't know, why are you excited" Mikey said "well I always nick a slice" I said "and I always thought it was Mikey" Raph said.

While the guys went to get pizza me and Bella went to the living room and sat on the couch "so how do you like your new home" I asked "it is every thing I want it to be but except the little turtle, geez he gets on everyones nerves even his masters" Bella said which made me laugh "oh Bella you are a wesome girlfriend" I said which made Bella smile "thanks and I couldn't wish for a better boyfriend" Bella said and she licked my cheek and I licked hers back.


	3. The end

Hey! Hope you like this chapter! By the way I got Joesph and Jennifer form my friend Master Of Cartoons!

2 years later...

Bellas POV

I walked into the dojo to watch my master to do his kata when suddenly my ears twitched and I heard a sound that made me a bit angry.

"Master can you please stop you kata for a minute" I said and Leo stopped half way through his kata but looked frozen in time because he didn't get out of his kata "what for Bella" Leo asked "you'll understand master" I said "o-k then" Leo said.

I took a deep breath "JOESPH, JENNIFER, ZAK, LEXI IF YOU JUMP ON MY MASTER YOU ARE GONNA BE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS" I shouted "arw but mom" said 4 voices and that made Leo look up "how did you even get up there" Leo said "the poles and pipes but Lexi had the most trouble getting up" said Joesph my oldest "hey its not my fault that I am the smallest" said Lexi my yougest "just get down or I will lose me temper again" I said "erm mommy can you come help us down" said Zak my second youngest "sure" I said and then I turned to my master "help me get them down please" I said "sure" Leo said and he started jumping off 2 pipes and back on them again until he reached the top of the dojo where he got my 4 kittens who are all one and he bought them all down "thank you" I said "no problem" Leo said "let me take them to there father" I said and Leo just chuckled.

Ever since me and Klunk had 4 kittens he has been a lot more serious with them but will always be his goofy self.

"come on children" I said and I got a lot of moans for a reply "would you rather have your father actually come to you" I said and the kittens started running until we got to Klunk.

"don't tell me they did something bad cause I heard your shout from in here well actually every one did" Klunk said pointing his head in the direction of where the rest of the turtles are "yeah well they shouldn't of tryed to jump on my master while he was doing katas" I said "with a sword or not" Klunk asked "with a both his swords actually" I said "do you kids know how dangerous those swords are" Klunk said to the children and they shook there heads no "it is a really sharp object" Klunk said and the kids had a ouch face "good thing I heard you or you could of all been cut up" I said.

"Hey Klunk, Bella what have the munch-kins done now" asked Mikey "they where about to jump on Leo when he was doing a kata with both swords" Klunk said "good thing you stopped them Bella" Mikey said and I turned back to see the kittens yawning but trying to cover it up "bed" I said and the kittens and I left to go to the big cat bed the cat family share.

I got in bed and then the kittens came in after to me and they started to snuggle up to me until they got comfortable and warm and then we all fell asleep.

Klunks POV

I went to my owner and sat on his lap purring and I heard a noise and when I looked Raph, Donnie and Leo came in "wheres Bella" Donnie asked and I was about to answer but Leo poked Donnies shoulder and pointed to the cat basket "arw thats adorable" Donnie said.

Oh yeah my 4 kittens are called Joesph, Jennifer, Zak and Lexi adn they where born in that order to. Joesph is a tabby coloured like his mom but he has orange on his ears, then theres Jennifer who is also tabby coloured but she has orange sploges on her, then Zak is orange coloured but his tail tip and paws are tabby coloured and finally Lexi is tabby coloured but has a orange stomach and the tip of her tail is also orange as well.

"4 kids must be hard to live with" Mikey said looking at the tv show aboult 2 adults and 4 children "yeah it can be hard but it is totally worth it" I said "never thought of it that way" Mikey said "you never do" Raph said "hey" Mikey said "guys shush or you will wake the cat family up" Leo said who is always worried for Bella but I am thankful because who else is gonna look after her while I am out "this shows geting boring" Raph said and Mikey changed the channel "hey master" we turned around to see Bella on Leos lap purring "hey Bella" Leo said and Bella layed on Leos lap like I am on Mikeys.

You know I have never wished for a better life and I will never change because I got the girl of my dreams but also 4 kittens who are perfect in everyway.


End file.
